goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmy Rossum
Emmy Rossum is an American actress and singer-songwriter. Biography Born Emmanuelle Rossum in Manhattan, New York, she performed with the Metropolitan Opera Children's Chorus from the age of seven and began studying acting before making her television debut as Abigail Williams in As the World Turns. She soon appeared as Audrey Hepburn in a television biopic and made her film debut in 2000's Songcatcher. She would come to global attention in 2004 after appearing in The Day After Tomorrow and The Phantom of the Opera. Rossum would also play the major character of Fiona Gallagher in Shameless and continued to appear in a number of major films, including Poseidon and Beautiful Creatures, as well as independent films such as Comet. Singing Rossum first sang as Deladis Slocumb in Songcatcher, notably performing the duet "When Love is New" and also sang as the title character in Nola. As Christine in The Phantom of the Opera, she sang such numbers as "Think of Me" and "All I Ask of You." Rossum also released three albums, Inside Out, the Christmas album Carol of the Bells and Sentimental Journey, writing many of her own songs. Film Songcatcher (2000) *Come All You Fair and Tender Ladies (solo) *The Ballad of Barbara Allen (duet) *Lord Randall (solo) *Matty Groves (duet) *The Two Sisters (solo) *When Love Is New (duet) Nola (2003) *Street of Dreams (solo) *Don't Break My Heart (solo) The Phantom of the Opera (2004) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *Little Lotte (duet) *The Mirror (duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *Prima Donna *Why Have You Brought Me Here? (duet) *All I Ask of You (duet) *All I Ask of You (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (solo) *Wandering Child (duet) *We Have All Been Blind/Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *Don Juan (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) You're Not You (2014) *Falling Forward (solo) Television Shameless (2011) *The Star-Spangled Banner (solo) Albums Inside Out (2007) *Slow Me Down (solo) *Inside Out (solo) *Stay (solo) *Falling (solo) *The Great Divide (solo) *Lullaby (solo) *Don't Stop Now (solo) *High (solo) *A Million Pieces (solo) *Rainy Days And Mondays (solo) *Anymore (solo) Carol of the Bells (2007) *Carol Of The Bells (solo) *O Holy Night (solo) *Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (solo) Sentimental Journey (2013) *Sentimental Journey (solo) *The Object Of My Affection (solo) *I'm Looking Over A Four Leaf Clover (solo) *These Foolish Things (Remind Me Of You)(solo) *I'll Be With You In Apple Blossom Time (solo) *Summer Wind (solo) *Many Tears Ago (solo) *All I Do Is Dream Of You (solo) *Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out (solo) *Autumn Leaves (Les Feuilles Mortes)(solo) *Things (solo) *Pretty Paper (solo) *Keep Young And Beautiful (solo) Gallery rossumslocumb.jpg|'Deladis Slocumb' in Songcatcher. rossumnola.jpg|'Nola' in Nola. rossumchristine.jpg|'Christine Daaé' in The Phantom of the Opera. rossuminsideout.jpg|'Inside Out.' rossumcarol.jpg|'Carol of the Bells.' rossumfiona.jpg|'Fiona Gallagher' in Shameless. rossumsentimental.jpg|'Sentimental Journey.' rossumbec.jpg|'Bec' in You're Not You. Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy